Naruto The Prince of Playboy
by Uzumaki Bolt
Summary: Harta, Tahta dan Wanita memang telah dimiliki olehnya namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan ingatannya dimasa lalu sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri baginya terutama gadis yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Terlebih fenomena fenomena yang diluar nalar manusia mulai merasuki kehidupannya. Mampukah ia menemukan gadis dalam mimpinya dan mengungkap jati dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Ah... Ah... Ah... enghhh...

Plak... plak... plak...

Iiii~Kiiiimoo..chhhiiiihh...

Le~leeebihhhh... cphathhhh... ah ah ahhh...

Ikeh... ikeh...

IKEEHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Guhhh...

Hah... hah... hah...

Arigatou...

.

.

.

Title : Naruto the Prince of Playboy

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Harta, Tahta dan Wanita ketiga faktor itu memang telah dimiliki olehnya namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan ingatannya dimasa lalu sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri baginya terutama gadis yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Terlebih fenomena fenomena yang diluar nalar manusia mulai merasuki kehidupannya. Mampukah ia menemukan gadis dalam mimpinya dan mengungkap siapakah jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),BullshitNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

Cumbria, England

Pendragon Castle

Reruntuhan yang menjadi salah satu destinasi wisata di negara Inggris memang salalu menarik wisatawan. Baik yang sekedar berekreasi atau menelusuri ilmu sejarah tentang mitos King Arthur yang sudah melegenda. Namun itu cerita lama,sekarang reruntuhan kastil itu telah menjelma menjadi istana yang mewah dan megah. Kastil itu mulai dibangun pada tahun 2010 sampai 2015 memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama kastil ini dibangun atas dasar ditemukannya keturunan dari King Arthur yakni Uther Pendragon yah memang memiliki nama yang sama dengan pendiri terdahulu. Namun beliau telah meninggal tak ada yang tahu kronologis kematiannya entah dibunuh atau bunuh diri karna ia meninggal tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya, kamar masih rapi namun kaca jendela pecah namun anehnya tak ada tanda-tanda luka fisik, kejadian itu tepat pada dinihari tanggal 10 Oktober. Dan yang pasti kasus masih menjadi misteri siapa dalang dibalik kasus tak terpecahkan ini.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Seorang gadis berlari tergesa-gesa disepanjang koridor kastil. Telihat dia sedang mengejar seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang akan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Naruto Nii-Sama... TUNGGU..."

"Hosh... Hosh..."

"Narunii Hosh... hosh.."

Sigadis nampak kesulitan bicara karna nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Hei hei tenanglah dulu" ucap pemuda itu. "atur nafas, Tarik nafas ... keluarkan, tarik nafas ... keluarkan, tarik nafas ... keluarkan" lanjut Naruto memberi contoh beserta aba-aba dan gadis itu hanya menurutinya. Melihat sang adik sudah baikan ia pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa adik kecilku teriak- teriak sambil berlarian di koridor pagi-pagi ?"tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Mou Nii-Sama aku bukan anak kecil aku sudah B.E.S.A.R hmpt" ucap gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Iya-iya Lee Fay-Chan"balas Naruto sambil menarik kembali tangannya dan kembali melangkah masuk kesebuah ruangan.

"Ne Naruto Nii-Sama, apa kau akan pergi ke Jepang pagi ini?" tanya LeeFay lirih sambil menunduk dan memainkan jarinya, namun dapat terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Naruto. Naruto dengan seketika menghentikan langkahnya yang akan memasuki ruangan dan langsung menghadap adiknya yang tengah menunduk. "apa kau masih akan tetap menemui dia?". Naruto tetap diam tak merespon perkataan adiknya.

"mungkin itu salah satu alasanku"

Datar, dingin dan menusuk adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Naruto saat ini. Lee Fay tak menyangka sosok kakaknya yang ramah murah senyum bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan tujuanmu" Naruto terkejut mengetahui adik yang selalu bermanja-manja dengannya bisa bicara dengan tegas. "kau bahkan bercinta dengan banyak gadis yang mirip seperti dalam mimpimu dan mencampakkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas" gadis blonde itu mulai menunduk dan tak disangka air suci merembes dari kedua matanya. "aku sudah lelah Naruto Nii-Sama melihat kelakuanmu saat ini dari hari kehari kelakuanmu semakin keterlaluan... kau..kau berbeda dengan Naruto-Nii yang aku kenal kau sangat berbeda dengan Arthur Nii-Sama. Kemana dirimu yang dulu" ucap gadis itu sambil berteriak dan memukul mukul dada bidang Naruto.

"Diamlah kau tak berhak memerintahku. Kau hanya anak manja tak lebih dari itu. Kau tak perlu ikut campur dalam urusanku. Dan kurasa sandiwaraku sebagai kakakmu telah berakhir saat ini juga" balas Naruto datar dan beranjak meninggalkan adiknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mengambil tas dan beberapa barang dari ruagan itu. "Oh ya satu lagi, jangan samakan aku dengan si brengsek Arthur itu"

Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan adiknya yang dengan menangis hingga pingsan. Dan taklama kemudian para butler berdatangan.

"Naruto-Sama apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Lee Fay-Hime Sama pingsan di lantai" tanya butler laki-laki berambut spike.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, Brian siapkan mobilku didepan aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk waktu yang lama dan kau kuberi tanggung jawab penuh atas kastil ini sampai Arthur kembali" perintah Naruto tegas.

"Hai' Naruto-Sama" pelayan itu membungkuk sebentar dan langsung bergegas mematuhi perintah majikannya.

"Dan untuk yang lain, baringkan dia di kamarnya dan jagalah Lee Fay selagi aku pergi untuk waktu yang lama"

"Hai' Naruto-Sama" jawabnya serentak dan langsung membopong Lee Fay ke kamarnya.

Tap Tap tap...

"Naruto-Sama mobil anda sudah berada didepan dan ini kuncinya"

Langsung saja Naruto bergegas kehalaman depan. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat mobil kesayangannya. Yah mobil berwarna merah maroon dengan stripe naga berwarna biru agak gelap, yah mobil yang masuk sebagai salah satu mobil paling berbahaya didunia, Porsche Carrera GT dan parahnya ia sendiri yang memodifikasi sendiri bahkan sampai ke tune up.

Tanpa banyak cek cok ia langsung saja memasuki mobil kesayangannya tersebut dan melesat pergi meninggalkan kastil megahnya. Sebenarnya banyak mobil pribadi naruto namun hanya mobil inilah yang selalu menjadi nomer satu dihatinya ah tidak nomer dua sedangkan nomer satu adalah gadis dalam mimpinya.

.

Naruto POV

Naruto Pendragon, itulah namaku. Anak pertama dari Morgan dan Uther Pendragon skaligus mantan pangeran dari kerajaan, karna aku tak akan pernah kembali ke kastil busuk itu. Darah dari penyihir dan juga keturunan dari Raja Arthur mengalir dalam nadiku, dengan bukti aku sudah bisa mengendalikan mana dan juga menciptakan rangkaian sihirku sendiri di usia 7 tahun, mengusai teknik pedang di usia 10 tahun juga berhasil menemukan invisible sword. Prodigy yah itulah kata yang tepat untuk diriku namun kebanggaan ah tidak yang kumiliki justu kehampaan selalu merasa kurang dan aku tak mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku memiliki dua orang saudara, pertama Kakak tiriku Arthur Pendragon pemegang pedang suci caliburn dan excalibur ruler, saat ini pergi bersama Hakuryuuko entah kemana yang pasti itu bukan urusanku untuk mengetahuinya dan yang kedua Lee Fay Pendragon, dia masih muda tetapi ia adalah penyihir yang sangat berbakat kepiawaiannya dalam merangkai rangkaian sihir memang diturunkan dari ibuku. Tidak ada hal yang aku sukai didunia ini. Mengalahkan para dewa dan mengungkap kebenaran dibalik ketiga belas Longinus adalah ambisiku, mencari jati diriku dan juga seorang gadis itu tujuanku. Yah seorang gadis dengan tanda mirip tato pusaran dibawah perutnya, gadis yang selalu menghantui tidurku dimalam hari, bukan mimpi buruk melainkan mimpi yang membingungkan.

Naruto POV END

Bau alkohol yang menyerbak, cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip yang berputar-putar dan tak lupa suara irama yang mengundang siapapun untuk menggerakkan badan mereka. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda berambut blonde ini yang tengah termenung dengan segelas wine didepannya.

"Naruto-Kuuuunn..." pangil seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tiba-tiba datang dan bergelayut manja padanya. Naruto sama sekali tak merespon panggilan gadis itu. "Kau selalu dingin Ne Darling" lanjutnya dengan nada sensual yang bisa membuat pria disekitarnya meneguk ludah kasar. Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bergiming dengan godaan sang gadis. "mou.. Naruto-kuun... kau cuek sekali sih"

"Lepaskan aku" Naruto akhirnya buka suara namun terdengar dingin datar sambil melirik tajam si gadis. Mengetahui perintahnya dihiraukan, ia langsung bangkit dan mencengkram lengan sigadis bahkan sampai sigadis iku memekik pelan. "Jangan ganggu aku,kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku" Naruto kemudian mendekati si gadis dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah ia menyusupkan tangan kanannya dibalik cd gadis blonde dan meremasnya dengan kuat hingga membuat gadis itu menjerit namun tangan kiri Naruto bergerak dengan cepat membungkam mulut gadis itu. "Kau hanya sebagai pemuas hasratku saja, sadarilah tempatmu" bisik Naruto pelan namun terdengar tajam di indra pendengaran gadis itu. Sungguh gadis malang, seperti peribahasa habis manis sepah dibuang.

.

.

Rumania

Sudah seminggu ia berada disini tepatnya dihutan belantara namun bagi segelintir orang yang tahu tempat itu adalah hutan perbatasan antara kedua kubu makhluk supranatural yakni kubu vampir Tepes dan kubu Vampir Carmila. Vampir adalah salah satu makhluk supranatural dengan ketahanan fisik yang melebihi manusia normal dan terlebih mereka makhluk yang mendekati keabadian, mereka berumur panjang dan proses penuaan pada makhluk ini terbilang sangat lambat. Jika ada kelebihan disitu juga pasti ada kekurangan, kelemahan dari makhluk ini adalah sesuatu yang berbau suci, perak dan mereka sangat benci terhadap bawang karna bau bawang yang menyengat bisa merusak indra penciuman mereka yang terbilang sangat tajam dan satu lagi haus adalah sebuah neraka bagi mereka, mereka akan lemas dan mati secara perlahan bila tidak memenuhi hasrat kehausan mereka yakni darah. Namun bukan hanya vampir saja yang menempati daerah ini, banyak makhluk mitologi yang dianggap hanya mitos hidup dihutan ini, contohnya saja Minotaur.

Groooaaaarrrr...

Puluhan Minotaur mengepung seorang manusia berambut kuning yang dengan santainya merokok sambil bersedekap seolah tak ada apapun disekitarnya. Naruto menyesap dalam-dalam batangan nikotin lalu menghembuskannya perlahan lahan sampai ketika putung rokok itu jatuh namun sebelum putung rokok itu mengenai tanah ia telah merapal suatu mantra.

Tuk..

[ _ **Oracle Flame**_ ]

Api merambat seperti roda dengan Naruto sebagai porosnya. Awalnya para minotaur itu bingung melihat api kecil yang mengelilingi mereka, mereka tak memperdulikan hal itu malah memandang remeh kearah Naruto, tak disangka itulah kesalahan besar mereka. Tak sampai dua detik api dengan intensitas besar menyembur dari bawah tanah, membakar semua yang ada dalam lingkup lingkaran itu. Naruto, yah sipemilik sihir tersebut selamat karna ia berada ditengah semburan api tersebut.

Grrraaaa...

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat hasil karyanya. Mengetahui semua minotaur sudah tewas ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan seketika api itu padam dengan sendirinya.

Grooooaaaa...

Mendengar suara yang menggelegar bukannya takut tapi malah semakin senang bahkan tersenyum. Benar saja dari balik pepohonan yang rindang dan menjulang tinggi muncul satu Minotaur namun ukurannya lebih besar 3x lipat dariyang dilawan Naruto tadi.

"Yare.. Yare.. ternyata bosnya sudah muncul ternyata,sini ikut kakak sebentar" Naruto kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanannya seperti seolah memegang sesuatu. Inilah salah satu equipment milik Naruto yakni Invisible sword. Kemampuan berpedang Naruto memang hebat namun kemampuannya ini masih dibawah Arthur.

Blarrr...

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari kapak raksasa milik Minotaur itu. Dengan raut wajah senang Naruto memandang Minotaur yang tengah berusaha memberi luka fisik padanya. Aneh menang untuk seseorang manusia, biasanya mereka akan berlari terbirit-birit melihat yang seperti ini yah kecuali untuk mereka yang maniak pertarungan.

Trank.. Trank.. Trank..

Jual beli serangan terus terjadi antara great axe dan invisible sword. Walau sang pemilik great axe terlihat lebih besar beberapa kali lipat dari pemilik invisible, namun sang pemilik invisible sword jauh terlihat lebih unggul. Terlihat dari jumlah luka fisik yang diterima si blonde tak satupun goresan bertengger dikulitnya, berbanding terbalik dengan sibanteng pemegang great axe.

"ini terlalu membosankan, lebih baik segera aku akhiri saja"

[ _ **BloodRage**_ ]

Terlihat tubuh Naruto seperti terlumuri oleh darah, bukannya menyerah namun dia malah semakin menyeringai. "bersiaplah menemui ajalmu"

[ _ **Laguna Blade**_ ]

Dari pedang transparan miliknya muncul percikan listrik yang berwarna biru agak kemerahan. Naruto langsung mengarahkannya pada raksasa Minotaur dan berhasil mengenainya dengan telah. Gabungan antara elemen petir dan api miliknya berhasil memberi damage yang besar pada musuhnya yang terkena serangan ini. Terlihat Minotaur itu tersunggkur dengan badan yang gosong dan beberapa bekas luka yang telah mengering. Namun tak disangka Minotaur itu kembali berdiri meski agak terhuyung dan juga mungkin karna egonya terlalu tinggi sih.

[ _ **Omni Slash]**_

Tanpa menunggu si Minotaur bangkit, Naruto ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu mencincang tubuh Minotaur itu dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang kecepatan dewa. Dalam gerakannya telihat samar-samar berwarna merah kebiruan, merah karna tubuhnya berlumuran darah efek dari jurusnya yang tadi dan biru karna invisible sword dialiri dengan sihir elemen petir.

Naruto PoV

Ah bajuku jadi kotor semua, tapi saat aku masih dalam mode Bloodrage aku seperti iblis dari Phenex, kecepatan regenerasinya sungguh luar biasa dan tidak menggunakan manaku tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ternyata aku tak rugi menggunakan spell steall waktu melawan Bloodseaker kemarin. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak langsung ke Jepang malah ke Rumania terlebih dahulu. Karna aku memang berlatih mengontrol sihir dan teknik pedangku di wilayah ini. Jiraya itulah guruku yang pertama kali mengenalkan lingkungan hutan ini padaku, namun dia telah tiada karna dibunuh ah kematiannya hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayahku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju motor trail miliku dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan hutan. Dipikiranku terus berkecambuk karna keinginanku untuk pergi ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan gadis dalam mimpiku namun dilain sisi aku merasa apakah aku pantas apa aku sanggup dan apakah aku sudah cukup kuat mengingat Jepang yang akan kusinggahi adalah Kuoh yang tak lain adalah kota Iblis. Karna kedua adik yondai maou saat ini telah menancapkan bendera kekuasaan mereka di kota itu.

Apa boleh buat aku harus pergi kesana untuk menemuinya dan mungkin aku bisa mengetahui jati diriku yang sesungguhnya disana

Naruto PoV End

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Gomen untuk kedua fic saya tidak bisa diakses kembali kalau mau up selalu muncul 505 badrequest dan jadi males gua biarin seminggu 2 minggu sebulan bahkan berbulan bulan tetap aja begitu. Ini akun saya yang eror atau fic saya yang sudah di block tapi kalau sekedar baca masih bisa dibuka. Dan mungkin hanya segitu saja chapter prolog kali ini.

SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Naruto the Prince of Playboy

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Harta, Tahta dan Wanita ketiga faktor itu memang telah dimiliki olehnya namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan ingatannya dimasa lalu sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri baginya terutama gadis yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Terlebih fenomena fenomena yang diluar nalar manusia mulai merasuki kehidupannya. Mampukah ia menemukan gadis dalam mimpinya dan mengungkap siapakah jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),BullshitNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 2 : Anggota Pertama

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

Deru mesin mobil merah maroon tengah menapakkan di jalanan tokyo dan membelah kesepian di malam hari. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia tiba di Jepang tepatnya di kota Tokyo. Kenapa di Tokyo, karna perjalanan ke Kuoh terhambat oleh cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan untuk penerbangan jadi terpaksa mendarat di bandara internasional Tokyo karna itu lah bandara terdekat saat ini.

"Hah siapa sangka akan seperti ini terdampar di Tokyo"

Keluh pemuda blonde saat mengendarai mobilnya. Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu yang sering dilihatnya. Film ya film yang booming beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seringai terbentuk diwajah tampannya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi,sang pangeran ini mempunyai hobi yang extream selain bermain wanita yakni balap liar. Ia bahkan menghabiskan puluhan juta dolar hanya untuk hobinya ini sebagai contoh mobilnya ini. Dari luar tampak seperti aslinya alias standart tap untuk dalaman begitu fantastis mulai dari enggine,suspenssion,transmission, hingga turbo yang sudah stage 3.

Sebuah titik terang membuat senyum terpatri di wajahnya dikala ia menemui salah satu kegemarannya ternyata ada di negeri sakura ini. Puluhan mobil modifikasi berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan. Tanpa banyak cek cok ia langsung tancap gas menuju kerumunan.

Dari balik kerumunan itu terlihat seorang berambut raven model pantat ayam yang baru saja datang dengan mobil yang sempat menjadi yang tercepat didunia yakni Bugati veyron berwarna hitam dengan strip body ditengah berwarna merah.

"Siapa dia"

Tanya Naruto pada kerumunan lalu salah satu pemuda dikerumunan itu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Astaga kau tak tau, dia si pangeran Tokyo bung Uchiha Sasuke" ucap pemuda berambut merah. "tak ada satupun yang pernah mengalahkan dia, dia selalu tau apa yang akan musuh lakukan" celetuk pemuda berambut kuning dibelakang Naruto. "dia seperti punya penglihatan masa depan" balas pemuda berambut merah.

'Uchiha Sasuke, penglihatan masa depan menarik' Naruto menyeringai mendengar semua pembicaraan tentang Sasuke. Ia langsung saja melangkah menuju tengah kerumunan dan berniat untuk menantang orang itu.

"Jadi bagit~ eh kemana dia"ucap pemuda berambut merah kebingungan karna prang yang sedari tadi ia ajak bicara sudah tiada ditempat. "Ah kuharap dia tidak menantangnya" lanjutnya sambil pergi dari kerumunan.

.

'Selalu saja seperti ini'

Pemuda raven ini nampak jengah dan juga bosan karna tak ada lawan yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya bersemangat. Hampir semua balapan ia menangkan meski ada satu musuh yang tidak bisa ia kalahkan, tidak kalah melainkan draw itupun ia lakukan saat di Eropa.

Andai saja ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang itu, ia ingin sekali mengalahkannya. Namun apa daya orang itu menyembunyikan identitasnya. The masked prince itulah orang yang sangat ingin pemuda raven ini kalahkan. Terlihat ada seorang pemuda blonde yang menerobos kerumunan dan melempar tatapan seringai padanya. Entahlah apapun itu, ini pasti orang itu menantangnya pikir Sasuke. Benar saja si blonde melangkah dengan santainya menuju padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke kah"

"Hn"

"Kita mulai saja"

Binggo benar apa itu firasat si raven, namun lawannya kali ini tak bisa diremehkan karna terlihat dari sorot matanyalah dingin tajam dan tak ada keraguan apapun pada pemuda blonde itu. Sangat berbeda dengan semua lawan yang telah ia kalahkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau pertaruhkan" Sasuke mencoba untuk bersifat cool seperti biasa.

"Jika aku kalah kau bisa ambil mobilku dan jika aku menang bergabunglah denganku, aku tau kekuatan matamu itu" jleb separti tertancap belati di jantungnya mendengar pemuda blonde itu tau akan rahasianya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku" Naruto tersenyum tipis karna Sasuke mulai termakan omongannya, yah karna urusan bersilat lidah adalah keahliannya.

"Mengajakmu bergabung denganku dan bukan itu saja kau bisa mendapat apayang kau inginkan, kekuatan atau rahasia kejanggalan dunia ini"

Sasuke menimang-nimang ucapan dari pemuda blonde itu. Kekuatan,jujur ia sedikit tertarik dengan ini dan rahasia oh siapa yang tak ingin mengetahui rahasia, apalagi ini tentang rahasia dari dunia ini dunia yang penuh dengan kejanggalan ini.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja"

Seringai tampak dari wajah Naruto saat Sasuke memasuki Veyron. Ia tau akan kelemahan dari uchiha itu karna ia pernah melawan si uchiha ini waktu di London. Saat itu mobilnya belum sepenuhnya jadi , meski hanya 70% jadi namun mampu menandingi si Veyron milik Uchiha. Ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan dan memasuki mobilnya lalu mejuju tempat pertandingan.

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNN..."

Woah...

Sorak sorai terdengar begitu meriah meski ini adalah balapan liar karna yang bertanding kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran yang tak pernah kalah terhitung sejak pertama kali mengikuti balap liar di Tokyo.

Brum...

Brum...

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu"

"Sebaiknya kau bereskan keperluanmu, karna kau akan bergabung denganku"

Terlihat seorang gadis memegang bendera didepan mereka.

"Ready,Ready"

"GO"

Ckiiittttt...

Wush kedua mobil meluncur dengan cepat meninggalkan garis transmisi naruto bisa dibilang sempurna. Harus Sasuke akui itu karna terlihat mobilnya sedikit berada dibelakang mobil Carrera itu. Oh sepertinya Sasuke itu belum tau jika Naruto adalah raja balap jalanan maupun drag di Negeri matahari tak pernah tenggelam.

Sasuke yang melihat jarak mobilnya dengan si blonde yang semakin menjauh hanya mendecih saja 'yang benar saja. Ada apa dengan mobil itu' umpatnya sambil menaikkan transmisi kegigi 5.

Sementara itu Naruto nampak santai seolah ini hanya refreshing bukan sebuah ajang balap. 'si ayam itu lama payah sekali perpindahan giginya terlalu lambat, terlalu terburu-buru dan juga tempramental'

" _belok kekiri dalam hitungan 3 2 1_ "

Naruto ikuti saja suara itu karna mobilnya sudah ia pasang sebuah processor dan dimana ia sebagai ai maupun navigator.

Pertarungan antar mobil mereka menemui garis akhir dimana ada satu tinkungan kekanan yang bersudut 30 derajat yang pastinya sangat sulit dilalui oleh sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Saat tikungan sudah dekat hanya 4 meter jaraknya bukannya menurunkan kecepatan, tapi naruto malah menambah kecepatan dan disertai dangan handbrake serta stir yang dia banting kearah kiri.

'Apa... apa dia gila dia malah drift ke kiri, apa dia bosan hidup'

Mobil Naruto belok kekiri bukannya menabrak tapi mobilnya malah memutar dan tanpa disangka waktu mobilnya berputar Naruto dengan cepat menekan tombol nitro saat melihat jalanan lurus dihapannya.

'Kuso... bagaimana mobil itu berputar dengan waktu yang tepat'

Sasuke yang berada dibelakang hanya mengumpat saja disertai memukul mukul stirnya. Dia tak menyangka mata terkutuknya yang selalu dia pakai untuk memenangkan balapan, tak berguna sedikit pun terhadap mobil carrera didepannya. Ia bisa melihat gerakan mobil depannya 3 detik kedepan, namun ia tak mengetahui cara untuk menangani yang satu ini. satu kata untuk pengemudi didepannya yakni GILA. Sungguh baru kali ini Sasuke benar benar kalah telah dan seperti depecundangi apalagi di medan yang selama ini menjadi andalannya.

BRum...

Ckiiiiittt...

Mobil Carrera itu berhasil mencapai finish terlebih dahulu disusul mobil Bugati dibelakangnya. Semua orang yang ada disitu terdiam sejenak melihat siapa pemenangnya. Namun tak lama kemudian

UUWWWHOOOOOOO...

"Kau hebat sekali"

"Kyaaaa jadilah pacarku"

"Kyaaaa tidurlah denganku blonde-kun"

Naruto langsung saja menghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini kesal tak karuan karna baru pertama ini di kalahkan.

"Kau akan menepatinya bukan"

"Cih... baiklah"

"Kita berangkat besok pagi. Aku ingin ke hotel sebentar"

Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju kerumunan.

"Hai Ladies, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Pendragon"

Gadis dan juga kerumunan itu terkejut mendengar nama si Blonde. Mereka tak menyangka pemenang dari adalah seorang Pangeran Pendragon dari Britania.

"J...Jadi anda adalah Pangeran Kedua Pendragon"

"Ya"

"Kyaaaaa... Ouji-Sama"

Para gadis teriak gaje setelah tau siapa si blonde yang berhasil mengalahkan si pangeran Tokyo.

Naruto melihat kearah Para Gadis dan ternyata ada seorangyang membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Tanpa babibu langsung saja ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai"

"Oh hai P..Pendragon O..Ouji-sama"

Gadis itu gugup bukan main karna di sapa oleh pangeran dari Eropa.

"Tak usah formal padaku cukup Naruto saja"

"B...Baiklah Naruto-kun"

'yah dia sedikit berbeda dari para jalang yang aku temui, sikap malu-malunya ah aku ingin secepatnya menacapkan milikku. aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi gadis pemalu saat bercinta'

"maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling kota ini karna aku belum tahu seluk beluk Tokyo"

Teriakan gaje yang memekikkan telinga terdengar saat Naruto mengajak Seorang gadis untuk bekeliling Tokyo.

"B...Baiklah"

Langsung saja Naruto menggandeng seorang gadis berambut hitam masuk ke mobilnya.

Brum..

Brum..

Kerumunan itu langsung bubar saat Naruto menstarter mobilnya.

"Oh ya aku belum tau siapa namamu" Naruto basa basi menggunakan kata kata yang bisa membuat perempuan melebarkan selangkangannya.

"Y-Yui" Gadis itu masih menduk tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Nama yang cantik, seperti pemiliknya dan tak usah menunduk seperti itu kau menyembunyikan wajah dewimu" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman mautnya.

Blushh sontak saja wajah si gadis memerah mendengar perkataan naruto. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto dan wajahnya memerah total melihat senyuman itu.

"Kalau boleh tau,kenapa Yui-chan menyukai balap liar"

"I-ini kali pertama aku menonton balap liar karna paksaan dari temanku" jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengar pernyataan si gadis. 'Menarik' Dirinya semakin ingin mendapatkan gadis perawan disampingnya. Kenapa tau dia Perawan? karena dari cara duduk maupun cara bicara memang sudah terlihat.

"Paksaan ? Kenapa ? apa mereka suka membullymu atau yang lain sebagainya"

Sigadis masih diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Malah dia semakin menunduk dan jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang mulai sembab.

"Kenapa kau diam saja apakah semua itu benar ? Apa kekasihmu tak membelamu saat dibully ? Oh Apa kau tak mempunyai kekasih?" Naruto memberi Pertanyaan beruntun kepada gadis disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Apa-"

"URUSAIIIII... hiks...hiks..."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan Yui. Ia tak menyangka gadis pemalu sepertinya bisa bicara sekeras itu.

"YA MEREKA SEMUA MEMBULLYKU MERENDAHKAN HARGA DIRIKU DAN JUGA ORANG YANG MENJADI PUJAAN HATIKU BAHKAN TEGA MENJADIKAN DIRIKU BAHAN TARUHAN UNTUK BALAP JALANANNN... AHiks... hiks... hiks..."

Naruto langsung menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah hotel berbintang. Bukan cuma itu saja ia langsung memeluk gadis disampingnya yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa... hiks kenapa mereka membenciku... apa salahku hiks..."

Tak lama Kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua tangan mengusap air mata si gadis bukan hanya itu saja ia lalu membelai surai hitam milik si gadis.

"Mereka hanya iri padamu mereka hanyalah orang bodoh yang baru belajar merangkak"

Tangis si gadis perlahan mulai berhenti dan emosinya kembali stabil akibat semua perbuatan si blonde tersebut.

"Malam ini istirahatlah disini" ucap Naruto sambil membawa si gadis kepelukannya kembali dan menolehkan wajahnya pada sebuah hotel.

"Aku tau kau pasti bilang pada keluargamu bila kau tidur dirumah teman" Si Gadis hanya mengangguk lemah.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban Naruto. Mereka langsung saja menuju kedalam hotel itu. Setelah Naruto memesan sebuah kamar, eh tunggu sebuah kamar ? ya Karena di hotel ini memang hanya tersisa satu kamar kelas VIP dengan singgle bed yang luas dan kemar mandi yang mewah untuk masalah harga bukan menjadi Masalah bagi Naruto hanya dengan hanya dengan kartu kredit gold edition ia bisa memesan seluruh kamar hotel atau bahkan membeli hotelnya sekalipun. Seorang pelayan Hotel kemudian memberikan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan bertuliskan nomor VIP 10 Karna hotel ini memang hanya memiliki 10 kamar VIP.

"Bersihkan dirimu, kau tampak kacau" gadis bersurai hitam tersebut hanya mengangguk saja dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto hanya duduk diam memainkan ponselnya. 'Sungguh gadis yang malang aku turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu namun aku harus menemukan gadis dalam mimpiku dengan tanda sepeti segel di perutnya dan itu hanya akan muncul bila spermaku berada didalam rahim saja. jadi maaf aku harus merenggut kesucianmu malam ini untuk memastikan apakah tanda itu muncul atau tidak dan kalau tanda itu tidak muncul, sekali lagi maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu'

.

.

CuT...

Ok gomenasai karna update telat banget hampir berbulan-bulan karna masalah pekerjaan di dunia nyata. Ternyata menyadi seorang Admin memang sangat melelahkan jari. Sebenarnya Chapter ini memang mulai aku kerjakan dua hari setelah update chapter pertama baru seperempat jalan. Kalau masalah word, akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter dan kemungkinan fic ini akan selesai sekitar 20 chapter. Untuk Fic Hikari or Yami kemungkinan akan saya lanjutkan meskipun agak lama sedangkan fic INFINITY akan saya remake.

Mungkin itu saja dari saya

Uzumaki Bolt

Out


End file.
